


Honk

by DownwithCapitalism



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Untitled Goose Game Fusion, Bad Art, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownwithCapitalism/pseuds/DownwithCapitalism
Summary: An Art about goose approved pairings
Relationships: Shěn Wēi/Zhú Jiǔ
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Honk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExtraPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/gifts).




End file.
